Decisions
by gypsy rosalie
Summary: Jeffrey has to lose Gladys to realize what she means to him. Jeffrey/Gladys. May be rewritten in future.
1. Ignorance

July 29th 1959

10:00am

It was a calm day at Maplin's holiday camp, warm but not stiflingly hot and everywhere as far as the eye could see, campers were out enjoying themselves and soaking up the sunshine. From speakers high up on the walls the musical voice of Gladys Pugh could be heard, announcing the day's events.

Sitting behind the microphone of radio Maplin's, in the sound proof room behind the office, Gladys ended her announcement with her signature xylophone tune, then stood and returned to the office.

'Oh good morning Jeffrey' she breathed as she entered the small room. Jeffrey Fairbrother, seated at his desk, looked up from his work and flashed her a small shy smile. 'Ah, Gladys.'

As she sat down he slid a letter across the desk to her. She recognized the article- it was a letter from Joe Maplin that Jeff had read to the staff earlier this morning. She looked at him questioningly.

"When I read this out at the staff meeting I missed the alst paragraph' he explained. 'What do you make of it?'

Gladys took the page and read the last paragraph. It was in Joe Maplin's own words, of course, but still understandable and explained how Joe Maplin planned to 'expand his empire' with a new camp. He had decided to give a prospective entertainments manager a two week trial at Camber Sands, one of the other camps, to see how he would cope. This, of course would appear to leave the current manager, Richard Meadows, out of a job, so he was to be sent to their camp to help (and fulfil his contract) for those two weeks.

Gladys turned the paper around in her hands, pondering this. She thought it was very inconsiderate of Joe Maplin to send him here without consulting anyone, but then he had never been one to consider anyone but himself.

She'd met Dick Meadows before, just once, and he'd annoyed her thoroughly by constantly trying to chat her up. He was obnoxious, and in her opinion, as common as muck. A while ago both he and Jeffrey had been on the shortlist to transfer to a camp in the Bahamas but due to a rather unfortunate turn of events neither had ended up going. She had little opinion of him, and as for him staying at the camp…

'What are you going to do about this?' she asked finally.

'There's nothing I can do' he replied. 'He'll have to stay here, Joe Maplin's insisting. I'll have a word with the staff about it later. Even if we had been given the choice we couldn't just turn him away because Joe Maplin gave his job to someone else.'

Gladys looked u on him, admiration burning in her eyes.

'That's what I like about you' she said softly. 'You have such a generous heart…'

Jeffrey noticed her adoring expression, the longing in her eyes and her suggestive tone of voice and was quite alarmed.

It came as a relief to him that Ted Bovis, the camp host, chose that moment to come into the office and inquire 'You busy, Jeff?', to which he hastened to reply "No, not at all!".

While Ted tried to convince Jeff to let him fiddle the campers in the upcoming raffle (a losing battle considering Jeff's sense of decency) Gladys gave a little sigh. When was Jeffrey going to realize what she was trying to say to him, what she tried to express every day? When would he realize that she loved him?

August 1st 1959

Richard Meadows was a tall man with a West Country/Bristol accent. He was good at entertaining the campers- Joe Maplin had said he was, but he was loud and arrogant. He didn't turn up to staff meetings, he argued with almost everything Jeffrey ahd to say and he was constantly trying to get Gladys' attention- waving at her, winking and gesturing until she came up to him and inquired politely what did he think he was doing and would he leaver her alone thankyou very much.

He laughed at the annoyed expression on her face and asked her if she wanted a drink in the bar tonight. She declined as nicely as she could and he teased her relentlessly about what reasons she might have for rejecting his offer.

The other girl yellowcoats watched Richard with dreamy eyes but he seemed only interested in annoying Gladys as much as possible.

10:00pm

Campers danced across the floor of the Hawaiian Ballroom in a quick-step dance. It had been a reasonably entertaining evening for them- Ted's comedy routine had had them all in stitches, the reprise of Spikes Pinocchio routine complete with wood and string jokes had made the atmosphere fall flat, but Ted's second round of rather inappropriate jokes had raised the tone of the evening once again. Jeffrey was attempting to sort out a distressed Yvonne, who was complaining that if Barry and she had to put up with Ted's filthy, lewd sense of humour tomorrow they simply would not perform.

Whilst the stressed entertainments manager tried to say something to remedy the haughty dancers' situation, Gladys stood at the bar, a half full glass of white wine in her hand, waiting for him to come back. As she waited, absorbed in her own thoughts, Richard sidled up to her.

'What're you doin'?' he said loudly, causing her to jump and almost spill her drink.

'What did you do that for?' she said crossly.

"Up to something secretive are we?' he jested. Gladys ignored him, turning her attention to the campers on the dance floor.

'Don't you like to dance?' Richard asked.

'Very much' she replied without thinking.

'Want to dance with me then?' he offered. Gladys realized she should have seen that coming. She had to admit she was a bit flattered that Richard took an interest in her but she did not return that interest and wished she could find a way of telling him so without being insulting.

'I can't, I have work to do in the office' she lied and hastily left.

Instead of heading towards the office though, Gladys went to her chalet and locked the door. She had managed to neatly sidestep Richard's offer, but Gladys knew she could not keep making excuses, she would have to confront him sooner or later.


	2. To stop waiting

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, they belong to Jimmy Perry and David Croft_

------------------------------------------------------------------

August 2nd 1959

7:12pm

Once again Richard was trying to chat up Gladys and once again she was trying to avoid his advances.

On the other side of the room Sylvia, Betty and Tracey, the three other girl yellowcoats watched him.

'Ooh he's gorgeous, isn't he?' sighed Betty dreamily.

'I know' Tracey concurred.

'We're too late' Sylvia argued. 'The Rhondda-man-eater's got him already. Look at him hanging around her, it's not fair. She could give somebody else a chance for ONCE.'

'It's not exactly her fault though' Tracey said, sensing that Sylvia was more than a little jealous of her rival yellowcoat. 'She's note exactly throwing herself at him'.

The others followed her gaze, she was right, in fact Gladys was making every attempt to ignore him.

At this moment in time, Gladys was thinking about how obnoxious Richard was being, and feeling very annoyed, but she couldn't help wondering somehow if Jeffrey Fairbrother felt this way about her.

August 3rd 1959

3:00pm

Though it was a sunny day and there were plenty of campers to entertain, Jeffrey and Gladys had the afternoon off and were killing time in the almost empty Hawaiian Ballroom, lounging at the bar and doing little else in the hot weather.

On the dance floor, the two ballroom champions Yvonne and Barry Stuart-Hargreaves were practising a new routine they planned to perform that evening (or attempting to, as every false move or little mistake resulted in an argument between the two.)

Jeffrey was now patiently listening to Ted, who had burst in ranting and raving about the laughs (or to be precise, lack thereof) received for his latest skit, supposedly the result of yet another distracting new gimmick that was diverting his audience's attention.

Gladys looked away, bored, only to notice Richard at the other side of the room. He smiled at her and waved. She sighed. Would he never leave her be?

_Go away_, she mouthed at him. He mouthed something back that she did not catch.

At that point Barry trod on his wife's foot- although this was clearly quite by accident it triggered yet another row.

'Barry!' Yvonne wailed, stamping her foot and glaring at him sourly. 'Kindly watch your step!'

Behind her, Richard imitated the dancer's haughty expression so accurately that Gladys had to bite her lip and look away so as not to laugh.

As Barry snapped back at his wife Richard slipped across the room and stood at Gladys' side.

"Care for a drink tonight?' he offered.

'Richard…' she sighed, but seeing his expression she relented. '…oh, alright.'

He moved to put his arm round her shoulders but she shrugged him off.

"Don't".

She had to make it clear somehow that if they were to be involved in any way it would be as friends. Although quite frankly Richard was not really the sort of person she wanted to have anything to do with- to be honest there was not much about him that she liked.

Yvonne's latest outburst diverted their attention for a moment.

"Barry, for goodness sake dance _properly!_"

'For goodness sake, dance properly!' Richard mimicked so only Gladys could hear. He sounded so much like Yvonne she couldn't help snickering. That was one good thing that could be said for Richard- he had a sense of humour.

5:33pm

Having notified the campers of this evening's events over Radio Maplin's, Gladys returned to the office to sort out some paperwork. On the way she came across Sylvia, lazing around in the staff room with her hands in her pockets.

'Why aren't you changed, Sylvia?' she chided. 'You're due in the ballroom in less than half an hour!'

The long-legged blonde yellowcoat rolled her eyes and stood up.

'I'm going' she groaned as the started to leave. As she got to the door she turned around again to add 'I hope you won't keep Richard all to yourself this evening'

The remark was completely uncalled for and Gladys could not think of an appropriate or effective comeback, so she settled for snapping 'take your hands out your pockets, Sylvia!' as she always did, then turned on her heel and stalked into the office.

9:00pm

Bert Swanley and the Debonairs began a new song and the campers waltzed slowly in time to the music. Gladys was beginning to feel a little light-headed from the several rounds of drinks Richard had insisted on buying her.

'Want to dance?' he offered.

'Oh, I'd better not…' she began- after all, she was feeling a bit dizzy.

'Oh, come on darlin'" he cajoled.

Gladys was not used to being called 'darling' and it felt strange to her ears. It had been a long time since she had received such attention and admiration and she wondered, for just a moment, if maybe she should stop waiting for someone who showed her no affection and move on with her life. Arrogant though he was Richard was kind to her and she could do a lot worse.

'Alright, maybe I will dance with you' she said. He took her arm and led her out onto the floor.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Jeffrey Fairbrother at the bar. Maybe it was just her imagination but she thought he was watching her. She turned her head away from him, towards the man she was dancing with. Richard smiled at her and she smiled back.


	3. Quiet in the office

_Disalaimer: I do not own the characters or settings in this story, they belong to David Croft and Jimmy perry._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**August 4th 1959**

**12:15pm**

'Dick Meadows seems to be getting on alright' Ted commented.

"Mmhmm' Jeffrey murmured, not looking up from his work.

'Great chap' Ted went on

'I can't see that personally' Jeff retorted. 'He is selfish and arrogant'

'Gladys has certainly taken a shine to him' tactless camp comic Spike Dixon pointed out.

'I don't understand why she would' Jeff ,muttered- it was possible he did not realize he had spoken this aloud. Ted and Spike stared at him, surprised by the bitter tone in his voice. As they left the office both were pondering Jeffrey's strange mood.

Once they were out of earshot Spike turned to Ted.

'You don't suppose Jeff's a bit jealous, do you?' he asked.

Ted couldn't help being annoyed at his friend's ignorance.

'Spike, you don't suppose it gets dark at night and then light during the day, do you?' he retorted sarcastically.

'Eh?'

Ted shook his head. 'Forget it.'

12:20pm

Jeff sat back in his chair and reflected on the conversation he'd just had with Ted and Spike. He didn't know what had come over him- he had nothing against Richard- did he?

He finished his report and sealed it in an envelope, ready to post to Joe Maplin.

'Gladys, would you…' he began automatically before he realized she wasn't there, she was helping Richard judge the Ugly Face competition.

**August 5th 1959**

**3:00pm**

Sitting in the Laughing Cow milk bar with Richard, sipping warm strong coffee, Gladys gazed into her cup and thought about the past few days. Going out with Richard made a nice change, and she enjoyed the attention but she knew that Richard cared for her much more than she cared for him. She wanted to tell him that, she would tell him now, this minute.

'Richard, I…'

He reached over and took her hand. It felt all wrong like this, their entire relationship seemed all wrong, but the kind look on his face made her hold her tongue.

'What did you want to say, darlin'?'

Gladys found she just couldn't bring herself to say anything.

'Never mind' she muttered, looking down at her coffee. Richard was a good man- arrogant maybe but he was kind to her. And would it be so awful to stay with someone who cared about you, with a good friend? Wouldn't it be better than crying yourself to sleep every night over a man who didn't even notice you, to be with one who did?

**August 6th 1959**

**9:15am**

'Right you lot, get a load of this. That's the letter, not me…' Jeffrey began, reading the staff one of Joe Maplin's famous letters at the morning meeting. This one had to do with yellowcoats smoking on duty and since that appealed little to Ted he was discreetly chatting to Spike at the back of the room.

'Look at those two' he whispered, indicating Jeff and Gladys out the front- he was still struggling through the letter, correcting it as he went, and she was loyally at his side, watching him intently. Richard was absent from the meeting as usual, other wise she would surely have been standing with him.

'What about them?' Spike whispered back. Ted shook his head at his comrade. 'I just think that the two of them should realize…'

'I thought Gladys was going out with Richard?' Spike pressed, catching his drift right away and opposing it. 'I mean if I might just shove in my four-penneth here I think we shouldn't mess with other people's lives… Gladys is happy with Richard, and Jeff's still getting over the loss of his wife and I don't see why you feel the need to push them together. It's just they know their own minds, and …'

'Oh, SHUT UP!' Ted yelled, exasperated and sorry he'd even bothered to say anything in the first place. He had quite forgotten they were in the middle of a meeting. The entire staff room went silent and everyone stared at him.

**4:00pm**

It was quiet in the office. Gladys was off somewhere with Richard again. Jeffrey couldn't help thinking he should somehow be pleased. She was happy, she had found someone who was giving her the affection she needed, and indeed deserved, and she hadn't made romantic advances at him for quite a while. He should be happy that at last they would get on properly as friends without her feelings getting in the way.

So why wasn't he?

He missed her presence around the office- her smile, her laugh, those warm dark eyes that sparkled so, even the angry look that came over her face when someone proved her wrong or Sylvia annoyed her. He shook his head.

It wasn't as if this was permanent- only eight more days and Richard would go back to Camber Sands. Jeff still couldn't get over the fact that he was acting so jealous of Richard, especially when he had been saying to himself for ages that he didn't want Gladys around him all the time…

…..but maybe he did.

**August 8th 11:00pm**

The staff and campers were following the lead of snooty Barry and Yvonne, who held their heads high as they waltzed. The band filled the ballroom with an energetic tune, while at the bar, old Mr Partridge bickered with Fred Quilley the riding instructor.

'You stink of horses!' he shouted.

'And you're a miserable old bat!' Fred snapped back.

'I won't have that! I'd take you outside if…'

Further along, Gladys and Richard, slightly tired after four consecutive dances, crossed over to the bar.

'I wanted to talk to you' Richard said, sliding a full glass toward her.

'Yes?' she took the drink and looked at him attentively.

'Well, I'm going back to Camber Sands at the end of the week, and I;ve been thinking…'

**11:30pm**

Jeffrey was heading into his office, hoping to finish a bit of work before the rest of the staff finished in the ballroom for the evening. He had a lot to get through, and though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, seeing Gladys and Richard together made him feel very strange, like he was hollow inside.

As he was opening the door Spike and Gladys entered the staff room. They were talking and didn't notice him standing there.

Spike, now in his yellowcoat, was hanging his funny chicken costume in the cupboard.

'I had to tell someone' Gladys was saying.' Richard wants me to go back to Camber Sands with him.'

Jeffrey felt a stabbing pain in the pit of his stomach.

'You mean transfer camps?' Spike asked.

'Yes, I mean Richard thought… maybe we could arrange something where one of his yellowcoats could move here and I would take their place over there…'

Jeff couldn't believe his ears. This was awful- what would he do without his best yellowcoat?

'You can't do that!' Spike had just voiced what Jeffrey was thinking.

'I haven't decided if I will yet' Gladys insisted 'and I don't know if Joe Maplin will allow it, but Richard says other staff members have done it and he'll ask about it if I agree…'

Jeffrey didn't want to hear any more of this dreadful conversation. Hefinally opened the office door and went to sit at his desk. He tried to get on with his work, but after reading the same sentence five times in a row and still not remembering what it said he gave up.


	4. Uncertainty

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, David Croft and Jimmy Perry do._

_Author's note: I apologize for this _**dreadful**_ new chapter but it was sort of necessary to get closer to the end of the story._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**August 9****th**** 1959**

**3:30 am**

It had taken Gladys a long time to get to sleep and when she finally did it was a disturbed sleep with strange, senseless dreams that were a combination of Jeff, Richard and Maplin's holiday camp. She woke up confused and disoriented, but dismissing it went back to sleep.

She dreamed she was walking with Richard, in the middle of nowhere, going nowhere, and then every time she turned around she would discover that the tree/building/shadow she thought she had seen in the distance was actually Jeffrey Fairbrother.

When Gladys opened her eyes again they were wet with tears. She sighed. She knew she had to get over her attachment to Jeffrey- if she kept always pining for him she would eventually lose Richard.

In the morning- well, in the morning when it was light and not whatever horrible hour this was she would go to Richard and discuss going to Camber Sands with him.

**August 10****th**** 1959**

**2:12 pm**

Whilst the final round of the cake-eating competition went on, Ramona the organist played a bright tune, and Gladys was at the microphone, singing.

Jeffrey Fairbrother was at the sidelines, having made yet another embarrassingly pathetic speech, and Richard was also there as he had to judge the Knobbly Knees Competition in fifteen minutes or so. Richard watched Gladys sing- energetic and full of life.

She had agreed to go to Camber Sands the very next day after he had asked her- so soon that he thought she hadn't really thought it over properly.

He hadn't known Gladys for long, but he felt oddly…drawn to her, he supposed. She reminded him a bit of his late wife- she was very similar in appearance and personality.

Being with her seemed to fill the small void that had been in his heart for the past seven years. And she seemed happy when around him, too.

Richard noticed Jeff watching Gladys as well, the faintest traces of feelings showing in his face.

He began to feel a bit annoyed but remembered that Gladys was with him, not Jeff.

He had nothing to worry about.

**August 11****th**** 1959**

**2:30pm**

Jeffrey looked across the field. Spike and Peggy, in their giant horse costume, were giving the campers a good laugh. Jeff was pleased Peggy was getting a chance to prove herself as a potential yellowcoat. On the other side of the field he caught the eye of Richard, standing watching the events with Gladys.

Richard noticed him watching, and with a bitter smirk put his arm tightly around Gladys' shoulders, as if to say _See, she has chosen me, not you._

Jeff looked away.

**August 13****th**** 1959**

**10:00am**

It was a fine, sunny morning and Ted was helping Spike into his funny policeman costume, ready to be chucked into the pool and deliver the first laughs of the day. As he put the helmet oh it slid down over his eyes.

'I can't see, Ted!' he complained, bumping into the Funny Cupboard. At that moment Gladys entered the staff room in high spirits.

'Are you alright, Spike?' she asked, stopping to pick up the helmet of his costume which had fallen to the floor. 'Do you need some help?'

'You're in a good mood today, Gladys' Ted observed.

'Well, if I'm going back to Camber Sands with Richard soon I thought I'd better make the most of my time here,' she replied cheerfully

'Are you really going through with it then?' Spike inquired as he put his helmet back on his head.

'Is Richard in on this?' Ted teased 'or have you just decided on your own?'

Gladys shot him an _I'm-not-even-going-to-dignify-that-with-an-answer _look.

'What does Jeff have to say about you leaving?' Spike asked.

Instantly the colour drained from Gladys' face, and although her smile remained in place it took a lot of effort for her to keep it there.

'Because if I might just shove in my four-penneth…'so began another of Spike's long, aggravating lectures but even if anyone had ever paid attention to him Gladys wouldn't have been listening now.

She sat down in one of the tatty old armchairs, shaken.

'You right, love?' Ted sat on the arm of her chair and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Spike, oblivious of the fact that Gladys and Ted weren't listening, rattled on with his little speech.

'Yes, of course…' she replied disjointedly. "I'm alright.'

She stood abruptly and headed to the door. She didn't need Ted trying to read meaning into things when it wasn't there. But a nagging thought in her head would not go away- 'What have I agreed to?'


	5. Even for me

_DisclaimerL I do not own Hi de hi or its characters, David Croft and Jimmy Perry do._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**August 13****th**** 1959**

**5:30pm**

Richard looked across at Gladys, who was sitting quietly at his side gazing out at the sea.

He had just called her Sarah, again, and he was beginning to wonder if he was only really drawn to her because of the similarity to his late wife that she bore. He wasn't really in love with her, just the memories of Sarah that she brought back. It was cruel to keep her in this situation.

Sighing sadly, Richard knew what he had to do.

**6:00pm**

Gladys skipped dinner in the dining hall, and went straight to her chalet. Her head was throbbing and her eyes were watering.

As she thought about what had just happened, and overwhelming sense of rejection washed over her. Jeffrey Fairbrother never noticed her, the other yellowcoats resented her because of her authority over them and now Richard, the one person who she thought had cared, and the one person she thought she had a faint chance of happiness with had left her too.

It turned out he didn't care for her at all, he'd just used her to help him get over his wife.

She had been surprised at how calm she was when he told her. She'd replied to him with an even tone of voice, agreed with him, even smiled at him at the end and told Richard she understood perfectly. But now, alone in her chalet, she let her emotions get the better of her. She was alone again, rejected by everyone.

Gladys thought about Ted, Fred Quilley and all the other lonely, sad people who comprised of the Maplin's staff. It seemed now that if she stayed here, she would end up becoming one of them, it was already happening to her. The best thing she could do would be to leave while she still could, while she still had her whole life ahead of her.

**11:00pm**

'Just look at all those distractions!' Spike was saying, pointing out to Jeffrey why Ted was having trouble with his act. Jeff nodded, pretending to pay attention. Though he was supposed to be watching Ted, his eyes continually wandered over to where Gladys was standing at the bar.

She was alone, he didn't know where Richard was, but Gladys' eyes were downcast, rimmed with black where her mascara had run a bit. As he watched she out down her glass and slipped out of the ballroom.

'What's wrong with Gladys?' he found himself asking.

'Peggy told me she and Richard broke up, I think' Spike said, then changed the subject. 'Look at how that barmaid just crossed the floor in front of Ted. That shouldn't be allowed!'

'I don't really have time to discuss this, Spike' Jeffrey said. 'I have to finish some work in the office; I'd better sort it out now.'

He strolled to the office, glad to be rid of Spike, and concerned about Gladys.

As he opened the door, he saw Gladys seated at her side of the desk, her head bent over some work.

'Ted's act is going down well,' he said, trying to start a conversation but not quite knowing how to start. She ignored this remark completely. He really couldn't blame her.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

'Are you all right?' he asked finally. She shook her head and put her hand over her eyes.

Jeffrey found himself crossing the room and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. He couldn't stand to see her hurt like this.

**11:10pm**

If it had been any other day Gladys would have noticed with a little flutter in her heart that Jeffrey Fairbrother had his arm around her, but right now she was feeling too upset and rejected to notice properly.

'I'm leaving' she said in a shaky voice.

'Why?' he asked. His tone was so kind that she found herself confiding in him, about how she really thought Richard cared for her, but he had just used her to get over his dead wife, and she was completely alone and wanted to leave so she wouldn't end up like everyone else stuck here.

He didn't say anything; he just listened patiently as she poured out her heart, stroking her hair comfortingly.

'Are you sure that's what you really want- to leave?' he asked when she had finished. She nodded even though it wasn't.

'Wouldn't you stay…even for me?'

Gladys laughed bitterly. 'Jeffrey, you're better at running this place than you think. You don't need my help anymore. I'm sure you'd be able to manage well on your own.'

'No, that's not what I meant, Gladys. What I'm trying to say is…'

Jeffrey hadn't been expecting to tell her this now; he'd only just realized it himself.

'…I love you and I don't want you to go.'

Gladys stared at him. Perhaps she'd heard wrong, but she thought he'd just said…

'You…love me?'

'It took me long enough to realize, but yes, I do,' he spoke quietly, but his voice was filled with more emotion than Gladys had known he was capable of. This time the tears that came to her eyes were for joy. She flung her arms around his neck.

'Ohh, Jeffrey,' she whispered as he held her in his arms. 'I have loved you ever since the day you came here…'

Jeffrey looked down at her. His eyes met with hers, and uncharacteristically, for Jeff was not usually one for emotional displays, he acted from his heart instead of his head and kissed her.


End file.
